Various recording systems permit a user to record content such as television shows or movies displayed on a television device. Such systems typically record a television show or movie by receiving video content data corresponding to the television show or movie, and storing this video content data on a hard drive connected to the television device. The television device may later access the video content data stored on the hard drive, to thereby playback the recorded television show or movie.